Young Dr Von Yugistein's Monster!
by bluerain1984
Summary: From the twisted minds that brought 'Gone With The Wind Demons' When Dr. Yami Von Yugistein recievs an inheritence from his deceased grandpa,he gets more than he bargained for. Like a dogeared monster, for one, and new girlfriend. YGOxIY
1. Act One

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Frankenstein, Inu-yasha, or Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Young Doctor Von Yugisteine's Monster.  
  
Act One: Scene One  
  
It was a dark and stormy afternoon in lower Transylvania when Dr. Yami Von Yugistein was giving his daily lecture on the human anatomy in the Tokyo University of Medicine. As the professor of Humanities it was his obligation to introduce young future doctors to the human nervous system. His class looked on in absolute boredom as he walked back and forth in front of them in his white lab coat and used a great assortment charts and graphs to explain how the body's nerves and reflexes worked. Just when they all thought it couldn't get any worse, the janitors brought in the body. Yes an actual dead body (which closely resembled Tristan) was rolled into the lab there before them and displayed like a frog in a jar.  
  
"This, class, is a prime example of what we call a none mobile entity. It is no longer alive and therefore it's nervous system is inert. Some theorize that it would be possible to reactivate a dead nervous system in a body, which has sustained as little decay as this one has. As you can see it has been preserved and is on loan to us from the Archeology department who will attempt to use this body in recreating the process of mummification." Dr Von Yugistein told them.  
  
"Is it true Heir Doctor that your own grandfather once tried such an experiment, that is to say, he attempted the reanimate a dead body in his secret laboratory?" One of his students asked.  
  
"That is a lie." Dr. Von Yugistein said. "A dreadful miss representation of the facts. While attempting to further the good of medical science my grandfather died in his lab at the hands of a mad man who'd broken in on him. Yes, I suppose you could say that he was murdered by a monster, but he was most certainly not trying to play God. I think this concludes today's class." He dismissed his class and the students all filed out of his classroom in single file and proceeded on to their next lecture while Dr. Von Yugistein put away his charts and graphs. Just as he was about to pack away his papers in his suitcase, a strange looking man in an out of date suit and a bowl hair cut walked up to him.  
  
"Excuse me." The odd little man said, hunched over, and cleaning his wire rimed glasses. "Are you Doctor Yami Von Yugistein?" He asked in his slurred speech. Yami turned to him and looked the man over.  
  
"I am." He replied, seeing no threat in answering the question.  
  
"I am Weevel Underwood, attorney, and the executor of your late Grandfather's estate." The man said as he put his glasses back in front of his squinting eyes. "I have been instructed to give to you the following inheritance."  
  
"Inheritance?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yes, inheritance, you don't hear good do you? Me either, but when you get dropped on your head as a child, it happens. Along with sight, which you lose when you stare at the sun too long." The man fiddled around with his briefcase and papers for a moment until he came to what he was looking for. "Here we go. The deed to Castle Von Yugistein in upper Transylvania and your grandfather's diary. It's something of a mess what with it nearly being buried with him." He handed over the dirt covered book and the document. "There now, my job is done, and I can go home. Nice to meet you." The odd little man turned around and started out the door, which he missed, walking into the wall instead, After he shoock his head, he finally found the door, and left. Yami stood there for a moment looking at the deed and diary then he shouted to the odd man.  
  
"Wait! What am I to do with an old Castle and this diary?" He asked.  
  
"That's not my problem anymore." The odd little man shouted back from down the hall. "I'm just the messenger." He left Yami alone then to ponder over the strange inheritance that his grandfather had left him in the solitude of his empty classroom.  
  
"Well." He said after a time. "I suppose that it couldn't hurt to at least visit the old castle and see what can be done with it."   
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Act One: Scene Two  
  
The fog rolled into the train station and cast a dim shroud like the vale of death as Dr. Yami Von Yugistein and his fiancé Tea Gardner said goodbye to one another.  
  
"I can't bare to be parted from you long my love." Tea said to him as he hung his head out through the train window. "Please hurry back to me or send word for me to join you as soon as possible."  
  
"I will, and don't worry, we shant be parted long." They kissed passionately as the train whistle blew and before they knew it, the train was off. Tea stood at the platform waving until the train was of sight then Yami pulled himself back inside and closed the window. He hunkered down in his seat for the long trip to upper Transylvania.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Act One: Scene Three  
  
Yami awoke with a jolt as the train screeched to a stop. People slowly began to shuffle off the train at it's stop in upper Transylvania. The mist began to surround everything when Yami exited the train at last. He stood on the platform, and looked down at the scrap of paper he held in his hand, and wondered where the man who was going to pick him up was. Then, he heard an eerie sound, like something lifeless and limp being dragged across the boards of the platform. Ami looked around, but didn't see anything because of the thick fog. Then, a cold, clammy hand grasped his shoulder. He yelled, and whirled around, holding up his cane and briefcase like a shield and sword.   
  
"Chill, would ya," said the hunchback that stood before him. "You the doctor guy?"  
  
"Oh, why, yes. I am Dr. Yami Von Yugistein." Yami said, extending his hand and shaking the hunchback's. "And who might you be?"  
  
"I'm your butler. Joegore," said the strange fellow. He then removed his hood, revealing a fine head of thick golden hair.   
  
"A pleasure," Yami said. "Are you the one who's taking me to the castle?"  
  
"Sure am," Joer gore said, picking up the Doctor's bags. "The cart's over there. Sorry, but the motor car's in the shop."  
  
"Oh, I see," Yami said, a little disappointed.   
  
"Come on," Joergore said, draggin his gimpy leg and limping on the other one, "Walk this way." Yami shrugged, and also began dragging one leg and limping on the other.   
  
Joegore threw the bags in the back of the hay cart, and then, gave Yami a hand into the back. As the young doctor flopped down in the hay, a voice from under it cried, "Ooh!"  
  
"Excuse me," Yami said. He did a double take and then asked, "Wait who's under there?"  
  
"Me," said a girlish voice then, the voice's owner popped out from under the hay. She was beautiful beyond belief, and very well developed. Her light brown hair, covered with misty dew, shimmered in the moonlight.  
  
"Sis, what have I told you about playing back there?" Joegore scolded her from the driver's seat of the cart.  
  
"I'm sorry, brother," she said innocently. Then, she turned back to Yami, and asked, "Would you like to roll in the hay with me?"  
  
"What?" Yami exclaimed, his cheeks turning red.   
  
"Roll, roll, roll in the hay!" the girl sang happily as they rode through the foggy streets.  
  
"Don't mind Serenity," Joegore said. "She's a sweetheart, but not too bright. She got kicked in the head by a horse."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Yami said.   
  
"Yeah, and that was just Monday." Joegore said. The singing and clopping of horse hooves continued until they finally pulled up to the gates of the old castle. The stony structure loomed on the hill, looking ominously ominous. Lightning flashed and thundered clapped. And a girl screamed.   
  
"Sis, knock it off," Joegore said to his sister.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I'm scared! Hold me," she cried, throwing herself into Yami's arms. The cart bumped on the cobblestones as they rode up to the immense wooden door of the castle. As Joegore helped Yami and his sister out of the back of the cart, the door opened with a loud creak. In the doorway was a tall, pale woman with hair as black as night tied up in a bun on top of her head. She stared at them coldly, and then turned to Yami.  
  
"You are Dr. Yami Von Yugistein," her chilled voice said.  
  
Yami coughed, and replied, "Yes. And you are…?"  
  
"The house keeper," she answered him. "My name… is Kikyo!" Lightning flashed, the horses reared, and Serenity jumped up into Yami's arms, pressing her body against him.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Yami said. "What was your name again?"   
  
"My name… is Kikyo!" she said again. Lightning flashed, the horses reared, and Serenity grabbed Yami's head, pulling his face down into her bosom.  
  
"Got it now?" the housekeeper asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Yami's muffled voice said, lifting a thumbs up.   
  
"Then walk this way," she said, floating across the floor, her back straight as a pin, her arms unmoving at her sides.   
  
"I don't think I can walk that way," Joegore said peering through the door.   
  
"Then just get bags," Yami said, carrying Serenity in with him. Joegore turned, and picked up the bags. Then, a thought entered his mind. He looked around, checked the sky. Not a cloud in sight. Then, he said quickly, "Kikyo!"  
  
Lightning flashed, thunder clapped, and the horses bolted forward, taking the cart with them.   
  
"Aw rats," Joegore said, "Lost another set." He smacked his lips, picked up Yami's luggage, and walked inside. The door shut behind him with a loud clang, like a death knell ringing.   
  
AN: Gracious! We must be careful not to say 'Kikyo' (lightning flash, thunder clap, horses rear, woman screams!!!) See what I mean? Please review. 


	2. Act Two

AN: This chapter gets kinda heavy. Hence, the rating.  
  
Act Two: Scene One  
  
The housekeeper sowed them into a large hallway, with an enormous fireplace and mantle, over which hung a painting of Doctor Von Yugistein's grandfather. The housekeeper took down an oversized candelabrum, and lit the candles. Then, she turned and led them to a long, winding staircase.   
  
"This way to your rooms," she said, floating up the stairs. Yami, Serenity, and Joegore followed her, but then she spun around, nearly knocking Yami in the head with the candelabrum, and said, "Be careful. The stair way is treacherous." Then she turned back, and led them on up, up, up the winding staircase to a set of rooms in the second level of the castle.   
  
"These are your rooms," the housekeeper said. "I hope you'll find them comfortable." Serenity, reluctantly, left them and went into one room, while Joegore dropped the luggage and shuffled into another. Yami sighed, picked up his bags, and followed the housekeeper to the last door at the end of the hall. She took out a large key, and used it to unlock the door.   
  
Inside was a very large bedchamber and library. Three bookcases took up one wall, and the bed looked big enough to fit in a swimming pool. Across from the bed was another large fireplace, with another painting of Yami's grandfather over the mantle.   
  
"This was your grandfather's room."  
  
"Quite an extensive book collection he had," Yami said, inspecting the books along the wall.  
  
"Yes, he was ever the diligent scholar."  
  
"If this is what his bedroom is like," Yami said, "I can't wait to see what his laboratory is like."  
  
"His what?" the housekeeper asked., rather nervously.   
  
"His laboratory," Yami repeated. "Surely my grandfather would have a laboratory."  
  
"Why that's silly," she replied. "Your grandfather's offices, where he practiced medicine, are across town."  
  
"Of course," Yami said, "It's just that… well, with all the rumors, I figured he kept a small set of offices here."  
  
"You should know better than to believe in fairytales," the housekeeper said. As Yami then proceeded to unpack his belongings, she asked, "Now, is there anything I can offer you before bed? A glass of warm milk? Ovaltine? Hot passionate sex?"  
  
"Uh… no thank you," Yami said, rather disturbed. She shrugged, and turned to leave. But as Yami got out a small mirror, he watched her reflection in the mirror. She whispered something, and kissed the painting of his grandfather. Yami turned around, just in time to see her float out the door.   
  
"Good not, Doctor," she said.  
  
"Good night, lady Kikyo," Yami said. Lightning flashed, thunder clapped, horses reared, a woman screamed!   
  
"Knock it off, sis!" Joegore shouted from his room.   
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Act Two: Scene Two  
  
In the darkest time of night, Yami tossed and turned, his sleep invaded by dark and horrible thoughts. Thoughts of destiny, of fate! He was meant to come here… But why? To take up his grandfather's research?   
  
"No!" he said in his sleep. "It's madness! I don't… I don't believe in destiny! I don't!" He yelled and sat up straight in his bed. He gasped for air, and as he lay down again, his face was met by two very familiar bosoms.   
  
Yami moved away, and saw it was Serenity, lying in his bed, fast asleep. With her gown open. The doctor gulped. She was so beautiful. He thought for a moment. No. Could he? He leaned in close to her, and kissed her on the lips. She stirred, and put her arms around him, and he felt her kiss him back. Yami ran his hands up alone her bare thighs to her buttocks and squeezed it.  
  
"Take me." She whispered to him as she licked his ears. He kissed her neck and bare shoulders. Then, Yami heard something. Violin music? He pried the girl's arms off of him, and got up. He strained his ears to find where the music was coming from.   
  
Serenity got up then, and went to him. She put her arms around him and said, "Come back to bed."  
  
"Do you hear that?" Yami asked her.  
  
"Hear what?" she asked. "All I hear is the beating of your heart… and I'm lonely."  
  
"There's no time for that right now," Yami said. "Someone's playing a violin somewhere." he put an ear to the wall, and found the music was loudest from the bookcases. He rushed to them. "there has to a mechanism. Something to trigger a trap door." He spied a white book among rows of black, and pulled it quickly…  
  
Nothing. He put the book back, and then went to another bookcase. On either side of the case were sconces with big white candles in them. Yami felt along the rows of books, and said to Serenity, "Hand me one of those candles."  
  
Just as Serenity removed the candle on the far right, the bookcase spun around, trapping Yami on the other side, behind it. "Put the candle back!" he shouted. "Put the candle back!" Serenity quickly put the candle back in the sconce, the bookcase revolved completely around, and once again trapped Yami behind it.   
  
"What do I do now?" Serenity asked.   
  
"Try it one more time, and I will use my body to block the bookcase." Yami said. "Now, take the candle out. "  
  
Serenity obeyed, and as the bookcase it's revolution, he got stuck between the bookcase and the wall. It pinned him there, squashing him like a bug. "Now," he said, using his free arm to gesture, "Don't put the candle back. With all your might, push against the other side of the bookcase." Serenity nodded, put the candle down on a table, and pushed the bookcase so that it stood open. Yami then took the candle, and peered inside the passageway before then.  
  
"Where do you think it goes?" Serenity asked, closing her robe.  
  
"I'm not sure," Yami said, "But we're about to find out," he took Serenity's hand, and the two of them slowly walked into the darkened passage. They soon came to a cobweb infested stairs, with descended into darkness. Rats scurried over the floor, and a dripping sound came from only God knows where. Slowly, the two made their way down the stairs until they came to an old door that was partially opened. Yami pushed against it, and revealed a very old and dusty office. One side was the usual office trappings. Desk, paper, pens. But on the other side, was a set shelves on which sat a number of skulls. Serenity screamed with horror, and threw herself back intro Yami's arms.   
  
"Hold me, I'm scared!" she cried.  
  
"Not now my dear," Yami consoled her, "They're just skulls, they can't you. They're already dead." He held her hand tighter as they crept past the shelves. One bare bone skull was labeled '3 Years Dead'. The next, which still had some tissue on it, was labeled '2 Years Dead'. The next, which wasn't quite so decayed, was labeled '6 Months Dead'. Then, as they came to a label that read 'Freshly Dead', they looked and saw Joegore's head on the shelf, and Serenity shrieked as it stated singing , "I'm just wild about Mary! And Mary's wild about me!"  
  
"Joegore," Yami said, as Serenity cringed, "What are you doing down here." Joegore came out from behind the shelves.  
  
"I was just getting a midnight snack in the kitchen, when I heard this creepy violin music. So, I followed the dumbwaiter down."  
  
"Did you find who was playing the music?"   
  
"No but I found you guys. Which, brings to mind another question. Sis," Joegore asked, "WHat are you dong down here, dressed like that?"  
  
"Well," Serenity said innocently, "We were in bed-"  
  
"You were what!?!" Joegore shouted.  
  
"That doesn't matter," Yami said, "We're all here now, and together we will discover who's playing that music." He led them onward to another large door.   
  
"I suppose we should go through," Yami said. As he prepared to step forward, Joegore blocked him.  
  
"Wait, master," he said, "It could be dangerous…. You go first." he said getting behind Yami and Serenity. They opened the door, and found themselves in total darkness. Not even their candle could fully illuminate it.  
  
"Aren't there any lights in this place?" Yami asked.   
  
"Well, there's two nasty looking switches over there," Joegore said, "But I ain't pullin 'em." Yami went to one of the two switches, and sparks flew in his face as he pushed it up.   
  
"Curse you eyes!" Yami shouted.  
  
"Too late," Joegore said, rolling his eyes around. Yami shook his head and flipped the second switch. The room lit up, revealing the lost laboratory.   
  
"Then it's true," Yami said as he beheld the large gears, switches, dynamos, racks and tables. All covered with dust, cobwebs, and sheets. "The condition of this lab is deplorable."  
  
"I don't know," Joegore said, "Some paint, a throw rug here or there…"  
  
"It appears our mysterious musician is gone." Yami interrupted. It was true, the music has ceased. And as they looked around the room, they saw a door that had beams of light coming through the cracks. They approached it, and threw it open. Inside was table that had a violin and bow, and an ashtray, on it. "This explains the music," Yami said, "But who was playing it?"  
  
"It's still warm," Joegore said, touching the wooden instrument.  
  
"There's nothing here but old papers and books," Serenity said, losing interest.   
  
"Paper's and books?" Yami asked excitedly. "Of course! Perhaps there's something to explain this all in my Grandfather's journal." he said, taking the book from his pocket.   
  
For the next few hours, he read aloud from the old book. It's contents were so technical, it put both Joegore and his sister to sleep. As Yami reached the last page, and read it's marvelous secrets, he slammed the book shut, and jumped from his seat.   
  
"Yes!" he cried. "IT CAN BE DONE!!!" he shouted, raising his arm up in a fist, his eyes widening with a look of madness. Outside, lightening flashed, and thunder clapped, and the portrait of Yami's grandfather smiled wickedly.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Act Two: Scene Three.   
  
The next morning, Yami paced about the kitchen as Serenity and Joegore stuffed their faces. The house keeper brought in more tasty local delicacies, and laid the local news paper on the table.  
  
"Good Doctor," the housekeeper said, "Won't you please sit down and eat breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah master," Joegore said as he shoveled more food into his mouth, "This stuff's pretty good."  
  
"I can't," Yami said, "I must figure it out. My grandfather's notes say it can be done, but how? In order for his research to prove true… The only way that this can be done, is if we use the body of someone young, strong, and perfectly fit. And no one like that dies naturally."  
  
"Maybe this'll help," Serenity said, looking at the paper, "They're hanging a foreigner today for murder. Let's see… 18 years old, no family or friends, and in pretty good shape. It's he hast to hang. He's pretty cute," she said looking at the picture of the felon. "Maybe I could go on a conjugal visit…."  
  
"The only person you're gonna go visit today is aunt Sophie," Joegore said.  
  
"No," Yami interjected, "We need her here. She must prep the lab while you and I steal this body."  
  
"Steal the body!?" Joegore exclaimed.  
  
"SSHHHH!" Yami warned.  
  
"Well, okay," Joegore said, "But you better be paying me extra for this."  
  
"Right, now hurry," Yami said, "We've no time to waste. We must be ready before sunset, when he hangs."  
  
"What we gonna need?" Joegore asked.  
  
"We'll need a horse, a buggy…and a brain," Yami said rather dramatically.  
  
"A brain?" Joegore said loudly. "What's he need a brain for? He's already got one."  
  
"I do not want the brain of a murderer in my creation," Yami said. "It must be an intelligent brain. Perhaps a doctor, or philosopher."  
  
"Like Professor Maximillion Pegasus?" Serenity asked.   
  
"Isn't he still alive?" Joegore asked.  
  
"Nope, died last night," Serenity said, flipping to the obituaries. The departed Prof. Had apparently suffered a heart attack, and his priceless brain was being preserved at the local science museum.   
  
"Perfect!" Yami cried. "Let's go!"   
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Act Two: Scene Four.   
  
After a quick trip to the graveyard that night to fetch the body, Yami slipped a spare key to Joegore.   
  
"You know what to do?" Yami asked Joegore. Then, after a double take, he asked, "Wasn't your hump on the other side?"   
  
"What hump?" Joegore asked.  
  
"The hump on your back."  
  
"I've got a hump on my back? What am I, a camel?"   
  
"Never mind," Yami said, "Just get the brain. I'll wait outside." Joegore took the key, and dutifully went to the Brain Depository of the local science museum, where in was stored the most brilliant mind that upper Transylvania had ever seen. Joegore slipped the key into the door, but it did not work. Then, he got an idea. He slipped his hand into the after-hours brain deposit slot on the door, and turned the knob from the inside. He looked at the name written on his hand, but found it missing! Then he realized the name was written on the other hand, which was still in the slot.  
  
After retrieving his other hand, Joegore walked quietly to the rows upon rows of brains until he found the one he was looking for. He carefully picked up the jar, and started to turn for the door, when suddenly, lightning flashed outside, and Joegore looked to his right to see a hideous hunchback, carrying a disembodied brain, in front of him. He screamed, and dropped the jar. Little too late, he realized it was his own reflection. And now…  
  
"We got no brain," Joegore said nervously, " My master's gonna kill me! Wait a minute," he thought, "I'm in a room full of brains! He won't notice the difference if I take on of the others. Let me see… Intelligent… Intelligent…" he spied one jar in particular that was covered in foreign writing. "This must be really important. In.. Inu- taishu. Huh. Must be a diplomat's bran. That'll do." he said, taking the jar.   
  
When he emerged from the building, he shuffled over to the cart. "I got it," Joegore whispered.  
  
"Perfect, now let us be on our way," Yami answered. Just then, they heard the clopping of footsteps coming down the cobble stone road. "Someone's coming! Quick, cover the body!" Yami instructed Joegore. But in their hurry, one of the corpse's hands broke out of a loose hand in the coffin. Yami groaned and pulled at his wild hair. Then, he looked at his hands, and said, "That's it!" he stuffed one of his arms inside his shirt, cover the rest of himself with his long coat, and stood next to the arm, and acted as if nothing were wrong.  
  
"Good evening, good citizen," The constable who turned around the bend said. "I am officer Miroku. Do you need assistance?"  
  
"Oh, no thank you," Yami said, "I have everything in hand."  
  
"You're not from around here, are you?" Officer Miroku asked.  
  
"Oh, no, I'm Dr. Yugistein, newly arrived from lower Transylvania." He nudged the dead hand with his elbow, and the officer shook it.  
  
"Your hand is ice cold, sir. Perhaps you'd better go in for the night."  
  
"I was just about to do that," Yami said.   
  
"Good night sir," Miroku tipped his hat, and proceeded to the local tavern. Yami waited till the officer was long gone before he ordered Joegore from hiding, and leaped up to the cart. Then, they sped away back to castle to begin their night's work.   
  
AN: Review! 


	3. Act Three

AN: One act, short chapter. But it's cool :)  
  
Act Three   
  
"Where are his ears?!" Doctor Yami demanded.   
  
"You said you wanted them cleaned." Serenity said.   
  
"So you cut them off?!?"  
  
"Don't worry, I put them in a bottle of carbolic acid. It's the same stuff the housekeeper uses to clean the floors."  
  
"You what…?" Yami ran over to where the jar sat. The ears had completely dissolved. "NO!" he cried, "Now my creation will not be able to hear me speak!"  
  
"Maybe these'll do until we can get new ones?" Joegore asked, holding up a jar marked spare ears. All that was left was a pair of dog ears.   
  
"We shall have to make due," Yami said. After some quick surgery, the new ears and brain were in place. His creation was ready.  
  
"Joegore, go outside and use these two kites to see which way the storm is coming," the doctor ordered.  
  
"You got it master," Joegore replied. The hunchbacked servant rushed up the stairs and let the two kites fly. Then, he yelled down, "North by north west master!"  
  
"Good!" Yami yelled up, "Now tie them off, and come down!"  
  
"Why?" Joegore asked.  
  
"Because there a risk of electrocution!" Yami yelled up.  
  
"WHAT!?" Joegore yelled.  
  
"I said, there is a risk of electrocution!!!" Yami repeated.  
  
"Okay, okay you don't have to shout," Joegore said from behind him. Yami and Serenity looked at him, then up at the skylight.   
  
"Weren't you just…?" Yami asked. "Did you tie off the kites?"  
  
"Yeah?" Joegore said.  
  
"Oh... Very good then," Yami said, putting a hand on Joegore's hump. "Wait, wasn't your hump on the other side?"   
  
"What hump?" Joegore demanded. "I don't see no hump, man!"  
  
"Never mind," Yami said, throwing up his hands. Joegore shuffled off, mumbling something about 'blind as a bat'. The doctor turned to his lovely assistant, Serenity, and said, "This is the hour, my dear. With the brain of Professor Pegasus in this body, we shall rule the scientific community."  
  
"Oh doctor," Serenity said in adoration.  
  
"Now," Yami said, "Elevate me."  
  
"What?" Serenity asked, blushing, "Right here? Okay!" she said, getting down on her knees.  
  
"No, no! Raise the platform!" Yami corrected.   
  
"Oh! The platform!" Serenity said. "Okay." She trotted off to stand with her brother, and together turned the wheel that lifted up the platform that carried Dr. Yami Von Yugistein and his creation to the roof of the lab. When the scientist stood in the howling winds and pouring rain, he yelled down to his assistants, "When I give the word, throw the first switch!"  
  
"Yes, master," Joegore replied, and went over to where the generator controls hung on the wall.  
  
"Now!" Yami commanded, "Throw the switch!" Joegore obeyed, and sparks flew as the switch was toggled up. Thunder clapped as Yami ordered, "Now the second switch!!" Joegore threw the second large switch up, and more sparks jumped from the leads.   
  
"Now…" Yami called, "The THIRD SWITCH!"  
  
"No, master!" Joegore cried in fear, "Not the third switch!"  
  
"YES!" Yami screamed. "The THIRD SWITCH!!!!!" Joegore obeyed, and this time, not only did sparks fly, but every mechanism in the lab went haywire. Lightning outside and lightning inside fried all the circuits.   
  
"Hear me, Shadows!" Yami cried to the darkened sky, "Hear me! Make this lifeless shell rise! Give my creation… LIFE!!!!" He screamed as thunder and lightning and the wind swept forth. Pure electricity flowed through he rods, into the creature's brain, sending nerve impulses through it's arms… It's arm began to rise.  
  
"It's alive!" Yami cried. "IT'S ALIVE!!! ALIVE!!!!!!" he laughed manically as Serenity and Joegore lowered the platform. When both doctor and creature were back ins the lab. Yami leaned over the twitching body.   
  
"Now, Professor!" he addressed the thing on the table, "Live! Open your eyes, and see the world again!" It's lids twitched, and then, popped open. What Yami saw were not the bright brilliant eyes of a genius. They were the mad, crazed yellow eyes of an animal. Of a monster!  
  
"What have I done…" Yami whispered as the creature slowly sat up. It's silver, billowing hair draped his shoulders, and his white dog ears twitched.   
  
"Oh, how cute!" Serenity cried, and went to tweak the ears. The creature felt the touch, and stuck out his tongue, and panted happily.   
  
"What is going on?" Yami asked. "Why is he acting like a dog?"  
  
"Well…uhhh…" Joegore said, "There was a little accident with the brain…"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yami asked, "Who's brain did you bring me?"  
  
"Uhm… It was in some weird language…It was 'In'… 'Inu' - something." Joegore said. "Yeah, Inu-something."   
  
"Give me the jar!" Yami ordered. Joegore grabbed the empty jar from a bag, and tossed it to the doctor. Yami's face went ashen… He couldn't believe it…He slowly turned his head to Joegore, and said, "You…This is Japanese… Do you have any idea what it says!?!"  
  
"Yeah," Joegore said. "Inu-taishu."  
  
"That mean's 'leader of the dogs, you fool!!!" Yami said. He threw the jar to the ground, where it shattered into a million pieces. "You brought me the brain of a DOG!" Behind them, their dog creature howled to the moon, causing wolves outside to join him in a loud chorus.   
  
"Oh great," Joegore said "We created the Wolfman."  
  
"He's a cute puppy!" Serenity said. "Can I keep him?"  
  
"Yes.. Yes my dear, you can," Yami said, slumping down into a chair. "Take it away. I don't want that abomination again."  
  
"Okay," Serenity said. "Come on, boy. Let's go to my room and play a game." The dog-man barked happily, and got up on his human legs, and wobbled kinda funny at first, but soon got used to two feet, and chased after Serenity joyfully. "I'll think I call him 'Inu-yasha'" Serenity said as she patted his head. Then, the creature looked at her funny, his head tilted sideways. Suddenly, he opened his mouth and growled out. "Iiiiii… Iiiiiii…."  
  
"Master, it's trying to speak!" Joegore siad, pointing.  
  
"Impossible!" Yami said, looking up. "But then again, now he has human vocal cords. Could it be that dogs are capable of intelligent speech?"  
  
"Iiiiiinnnn," The dog-man said. "Iiiiiinnnuuuu….Yyyyahssshhahhh!" he growled out.  
  
"Good boy!" Serenity praised. "Again. What's you name? Say it again!"   
  
"Iiinu-yasshha." he said, more easily this time.   
  
"Good boy," Serenity said again. Then, slowly, she said "Your name is Inu-yasha. My name is Serenity. Can you say that?"  
  
"Serrrroowwwwwenity!" He howled.   
  
"Good boy," Serenity encouraged him. "That's my brother, Joegore," she said, pointing to her brother.   
  
"J….J…" Inu-yasha tried to say.  
  
"It's okay,' Serenity said, pouting. "You'll learn. And that's Dr. Yami. He created you. Can you say 'Yami'?"  
  
Inu-yasha looked at them all, then, he smiled and barked, "RRRRamen!"  
  
"No, sweety," Serenity said, "Yami."  
  
"RRamen!" He said again.  
  
"Oh, that's not right at all." Serenity said, disappointed.  
  
"The poor guy must be hungry," Joegore said. "I'll fix him some noodles."   
  
"Oh, Doctor," Serenity said, going to Yami as Joegore fed Inu-yasha, "I'm sorry. But at least he knows his name."  
  
"Oh… I was wrong to play God," Yami said, holding his head in his hands. "It was supposed to be a thing a beauty! Not this abomination," he said, pointing to Inu-yasha, who was now consuming bowl upon bowl of noodles. "I should never had thought to father a super race!" Yami despaired.   
  
Inu-yasha's eyes widened. His head tipped sideways, and he sucked up the last noodle. Then, looking at the saddened doctor, he said, "Fuuu … Faaathhherrr…"  
  
"What did you say?" Yami asked it.   
  
"Ffather." Inu-yasha repeated. He smiled, looking quite happy as Yami expression brightened.   
  
"Speak again," Yanmi commanded, "Who am I?"  
  
"Father!" Inu-yasha replied. He got up from his seat, and leaped into Yami's hands, and gave him a big hug. "Father!"  
  
"OH goody!" Serenity said. "See, he's smart. Good boy," she said, scratching Inu-yasha's head.   
  
He barked happily, and said, "Serenity!"  
  
"Yes, he is intelligent," Yami said, "But he is like a child. We must teach him how to act like a human. It will take time,"  
  
"Yeah, well, let's not try an teach him the encyclopedia tonight," Joegore said, "Let's get out of here and inot bed before that creepy housekeeper comes down here, looking for us."  
  
"Yes, I agree," Yami said. "I do not trust Lady Kikyo," Yami said. Lightening flashed, thunder clapped, horses reared, and Serenity screamed, jumping into Yami's arms.   
  
"Please, don't say her name again," Joegore pleaded, "I can't afford to lose another pair of horses."  
  
AN: What horror has Dr. Yami wrought upon this earth? All the world's Ramen is at stake! Please review! 


	4. Act Four

AN: This chapter gets a bit gory. Hope you like it :)  
  
Act Four: Scene One  
  
The town's people were restless. Gathered in the town hall, they shouted and grumbled and waved their fists at the Mayor, Vladimir von Kaiba, and his right hand man Constable Miroku.  
  
"Please, people!" Miroku said, raising his arms, "Calm down! This man is different. I know it after speaking with him for only five minutes. We have nothing to fear."  
  
"He's a Yugistein!" shouted Mother Keade, the Mother Superior of the village nunnery. "He can't help but create chaos!"  
  
"She's right!" another elder said, "I still have nightmares from five times before. I will not let my only granddaughter, Kagome live in such fear!" the old man said.  
  
"Cool it, Grandpa," Kagome said from her seat. "Maybe this guy is different."  
  
"You are too kind and innocent, my dear," her grandfather said. "You do not know of the terrors that a Yugistein can bestow upon the people. It's in their blood!"   
  
Everyone gasped and moved their chairs one step away from the podium. Mayor von Kaoba rolled his eyes and sighted.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid to say blood around me," he said for the umpteenth time, "I'm NOT a vampire."  
  
"Yeah… but there was all that business with you wife's mysterious death," Sister Sango of the nunnery said.   
  
"You only come out at night," Constable Miroku said.  
  
"And you always were black," Little Shippo, the town shoe-shine boy said.  
  
"My wife was impaled on a rake," Mayor von Kaiba explained, "I have a skin condition that prevents me from being in the sun too long, and I happen to think that I look good in black."  
  
"Well a little blue or indigo wouldn't be a bad change," Mother Keade said.  
  
"And what's with the cape?" Kagome asked.  
  
The Mayor swept the long cape around, and said, "Dramatic effect. A mayor must look his part." All the same, everyone moved back another step. "All of this aside, these are serious charges you are bringing against a man we hardly know. And we've yet to hear from a man who's opinion is vitally important to these proceedings. Inspector Sesshomaru?"  
  
All heads turned to the back. An officer with long white hair, and one arm stood in shadow. He stepped stiffly forward into the aisle, and spoke. "A riot is a terrible thing. And once one gets started, it is nearly impossible to contain it, short of bloodshed. Before we go around killing people needlessly, e had better make sure of our evidence. We must ascertain whether or not that young Dr. Von Yugistein is following in his grandfather's footsteps. Tomorrow morning, I shall pay the good doctor a visit."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Act Four: Scene Two  
  
The next morning, Yami sat at the breakfast table, with Serenity, Joegore, and the creature Inu-yasha. All three of them were wolfing down the housekeeper's bacon and eggs.   
  
"Hey, master," Joegore said, looking up from his plate, "You ain't eating?"  
  
"You haven't touched you food," Serenity said, concerned.   
  
Yami glared at them for moment, then slapped his hands against the pile of meat and eggs. "There, I've touched it." he took a napkin and wiped his hands, then flung it down on the table.  
  
"What's wrong, darling?" Serenity asked.  
  
"How can I eat with that?" Yami asked, pointing to Inu-yasha, who's face was covered in eggs and bits of bacon. Yami winced as he watched the creature shovel food into his mouth with his hands. "First thing's first, we have to teach him proper table manners."  
  
"Hrm?" Inu-yasha mumbled, looking up from the plate. He saw the unhappy look on Yami's face, his ears drooped a bit, then he slowly put the plate down on the table.  
  
"Awwww," Serenity sighed. "He wants to make you happy. Can you use a fork, boy?" Serenity said, handing him the silverware.   
  
"Fffork," Inu-yasha said. Then, he stuck the fork handle in his ear and started cleaning it. Serenity just hung her head while Joegore reached across the table and tapped Inu-yasha's head with a rolled up newspaper.  
  
"No! Bad dog." Joegore said. Inu-yasha whimpered.   
  
"I am sinking in a ship of fools." Yami said, leaning his head on his hands. Suddenly, there was a loud knocking at the door.   
  
"Who could that be?" Joegore asked. Yami was first to get up from the table. He went to the doors, and looked out the peephole. He gasped.   
  
"The Inspector!" Yami exclaimed quietly. He turned to Serenty and Joegore, and said, "Quick! Hide Inu-yasha!" he told them. They scattered, and Yami opened the door.   
  
"Good morning, Doctor," Sesshomaru said.   
  
"Good morning to you, inspector, what can I do for you."  
  
"I've come on behalf of the people of our village," Inspector Sesshomaru said, entering the front hall. "To ask you some questions, and ease the people's fears."  
  
"Then by all means, make yourself comfortable," Yami said. He took Sesshomaru's coat and opened up the coat closet to put it in, but to his horror he saw Serenity and Joegore smashed in there with Inu-yasha. Yami slammed the door closed, and Sesshomaru's eyebrow went up.  
  
"What is the matter?" the inspector asked.  
  
"Oh… nothing, just, uh, rats." Yami said, "This house is full of them. Terrible infestation, I must have it looked to. And, it is a bit drafty in this old place. Perhaps you should keep your coat," the doctor said, handing Sesshomaru back his coat. They walked on, entering the parlor. "May I offer you some brandy? It's very good for a cold morning," Yami said. He opened up the first cupboard,and saw Joegore's head in there. The hunchback smiled just before Yami closed door. Then, the doctor went to the second cupboard, opened it, and Serenity's face smiled, and she lifted up a hand to wave. Yami closed that door and dreaded what he would see next Nevertheless, he opened up the third cupboard, and saw Inu-yasha's head The creature wiggled his ears and groaned just as Yami slammed the door shut. "What a pity, we seem to be out," Yami said nervously.   
  
"What was in those cupboards?" Sesshoamru demanded.   
  
"Nothing, I told you," Yami said, "Just more rats."  
  
"If you are hiding anything, I will find it," Sesshomaru said as he stepped up to the first cupboard. He opened, it, then quickly opened the other two. Nothing. Yami sighed as Sesshomaru frowned, and the inspector turned to look in a nearby closet. Meanwhile, a door in the side of the cupboards opened, and Joegore, Serenity, and Inu-yasha raced out of the room and up the winding stairs. The flurry of footsteps had made Sesshomaru turn, but he saw nothing. Only a very shaky Dr. Yami.   
  
"Well," Yami coughed, pulling himself together, "You had some questions for me?"  
  
"Yes," Sesshomaru said. "Is it safe to say that you know about your grandfathers… after hours interests? His… peculiar hobbies?"  
  
"Oh yes," Yami said, "The 'monster' my grandfather created. Pure nonsense. I don't believe in such things. They're passé , like ghosts and goblins and vampires."  
  
"What do you know of vampires?" Sesshomaru asked.   
  
"Absolutely nothing," Yami said. "And you don't have to worry. I am in the business of preserving life. Not creating it."  
  
"I see. I take it then you will not take up your grandfather's research?"  
  
"MMMMMMM!!" a growly voice groaned from somewhere in the castle.   
  
"May I take that as a yes?" Sesshoamru asked Yami.  
  
"Mmmm," Yami said, nodding his head.  
  
"Very well, then," the inspector said. "Good day, Doctor." He saluted with his good arm, and marched out the door. Yami went to the front window to watch the Inspector hop in a motor car with Officer Miroku at the wheel, and drive away.   
  
At that moment, Joegore and Serenity came racing down the stairs. "Is he down here?" Joegore asked.   
  
"Is who down here?" Yami asked them.  
  
"Inu-yasha," Serenity said.  
  
"He got away from us," Joegore told him.  
  
"What!?" Yami exclaimed. "We have to find him at once!" Before they could split up to search, they heard… "It's that strange violin music again." Yami said. It was coming from the lab. They rushed downstairs and found Inu-yasha swaying to the music. And in the corner, playing the violin was…  
  
"Lady Kikyo!" Yami exclaimed, again. Lightning flashed, thunder clapped, horses reared, and Serenity screamed.   
  
"That was my ear," Joegore whined.   
  
"Madam," Yani said to the housekeeper, "So it was YOU who was playing that music!"  
  
"Yes!" Kikyo (lightning, thunder, horses, scream) declared.   
  
"So we could find this laboratory!"  
  
"Yes!" she cried again. She now stopped only a moment to reach up and unbind her long black hair. It flowed about her like black river.   
  
"And you were the one who sent for me!" Yami shouted, finally realizing it all.   
  
"Yes! Yes, I did all that! And more…" the mad woman cried, now backing away towards Inu-yasha. Then, she grabbed Inu-yasha head, and pulled it towards her chest. "I did it all for him! MY monster!"  
  
"Excuse me," Joegore said from the top of the stairs, "Who nearly got fried? Who stole the body and the brain?"  
  
"Who taught him to talk?" Serenity asked.   
  
"I did have a hand in sewing him together, if you will recall," Yami said.   
  
"But it was mine and my beloved's life's work that made it all possible!" Kikyo (lightning, thunder, horses, scream) cried.   
  
"Your beloved?!" Yami gasped. "You mean-?"  
  
"Yes!!" she cried, "I was the first Dr. Von Yugistein's lover!! We did it right here on this table!"   
  
"Little too much information," Joegore said covering his sister's ears.  
  
"Oh, come on, Joey," Serenity said, putting her hands on her hips, "It's not like I'm a virgin."  
  
"Who've have you been sleeping with?" Joegore asked skeptically.   
  
Yami coughed, blushed, and hurried down the stairs, "Madam," Yami said, "Release that creature. His mind is not human."  
  
"He is only knew to this world," the madwoman cried. "He's brilliant and gentle and beautiful and -"  
  
"And he's a dog." Joegore pointed out.  
  
"Do not utter such insults," Kikyo (lightning, thunder, horses, scream) snapped. "It was your idiot sister's fault that he has to suffer the stigma of such retched ears."  
  
"Those ears are cute," Serenity stated, "And I was cleaning the other ones."   
  
"He is a free being, now," the crazed woman said. "Free to do as he chooses! Free to live a life of his own! Take me, my monster!" She cried, flinging herself on the table. Inu-yasha shrugged, and started to climb on.   
  
"No, bad boy!" Serenity shouted. "SIT!"   
  
Inu-yasha ears pricked, he leaped off the table, and sat on his haunches on the floor. The housekeeper, meantime, sat up, quite dismayed. "Huh?" she uttered.  
  
"Good boy," Serenity said, "Now lay down." Inu-yasha laid flat on his stomach. "Roll over," he started rolling, "Beg," he got up and begged.   
  
"He… he is a dog," Kikyo (lightening, thunder, horses, scream) said, pushing her hair out of her face. Tears sprang from her eyes, as she fell from the table to her knees, and covered her face. "What have you done to my beautiful monster!?! You have disgraced your grandfather's sacrifices! He's rolling over in his grave!!" Inu-yasha heard the word 'roll' and promptly started rolling over again.   
  
"Good boy," Serenity said, "Here," she gave him a pack of hot Ramen, which he greedily consumed on the spot. Then, the woman crying on the floor got a idea. She stood, and walked hurriedly over to a table, and picked up a stick.   
  
"My lover's reputation, and my dignity, shall be avenged," she said. She opened a window, and threw the stick out, yelling, "Fetch, boy!!!!"  
  
Inu-yasha lifted his head, dropped the Ramen, and raced to the window. Before anyone could stop him, he leaped out the window, landed on the ground, and ran out into the rain howling.   
  
"NO!" Yami cried. He ran to the window, a yelled into the storm, "Inu-yasha! Come back!" Serenity and Joegore soon joined the dismayed doctor at the window. "We must find him, before someone kills him. Oh, God in heaven, what have I done?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Act Four: Scene Three  
  
It was raining, it was cold, and he was utterly lost. Inu-yasha had ducked inside the trunk of an old tree to get out of the rain. He whimpered. He missed his home. He missed Serenity and Joegore and his father.   
  
"Father…" he whined. "Serenity… Ramen…." he missed the food most of all. He was so hungry. He stayed there all day, until the rain stopped at sundown. He poked his head out, then crawled from his hiding place. With a quick shake, he dried himself off, and he walked on, looking for the way home. The night wore on, and the moon rose high and full. Soon, Inu-yasha heard feet crunching on the leaves and twigs on the ground. He ducked behind a tree, and watched as a girl with black hair and a kind face stepped into the thicket.   
  
"Kouga, are you sure this is a short cut?" the girl asked a young man who appeared behind her.  
  
"Oh, yes," Kouga answered, "A short to love," he suddenly grabbed her and started smooching her.   
  
She screamed, and said, "Kouga! I told you not to do that anymore! Remember: No bedding without a wedding!"  
  
"I've waited three years, Kagome," Kouga said. "Three years of your family's questions, preparations, and of your stubbornness. I admit, it's a turn on, but I'm tired of waiting," he half growled. As a cloud passed by, revealing the full moon, Kouga began to change. Hi ears grew pointier, his blue eyes suddenly became more wild, fur sprouted from his arms and legs. And he grew a tail.   
  
Kagome gasped, "You're… You're a…. A Werewolf!" she cried. Kouga howled, and as Kagome ran off, Kouga chased after her.  
  
Inu-yasha, from his hiding place, growled viciously. He wouldn't let that wolf hurt that poor girl. He tore after both of them, bounding on all fours. Soon, he saw his prey in the darkness… Then, he pounced!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome's feet pounded on the earthy floor as she ran from her fiancé, who was really a Werewolf. She cried with terror. She would die tonight, she knew it! Kouga would rip her to shreds as he took advantage of her.   
  
"Oh, why do these things always happen to me?!" she cried. Then, she took one false step, twisted her ankle, and tumbled to the ground. She sat up, and saw Kouga closing in on her. She closed her eyes…..  
  
There was a howl, and the sound of two beast snarling and growling. Kagome opened her eyes, and dismayed. Not just Kouga, but now a second wolf-man had appeared. And they were fighting! As she watched them brawl, she noticed that the second monster didn't look like Kouga. He had no tail, for one thing, and he wasn't covered with fur. But he did have two fuzzy ears on his head. Then, she the moon shone on the two, the second, white maned beast's hands grew long, sharp claws, and as he growled, he barred a set of ferocious fangs.  
  
"Oh great," Kagome said, "Instead of one mutt's plaything, I'm gonna be another one's dinner!" The white one lunged, and buried his teeth in Kouga's neck. Kouga's face went white with shock, then his eyes glazed over, and rolled back in his head. His body went limp. The white haired creature dropped him, and spat blood from his mouth.   
  
Kagoem stared it as it rose to its feet. It walked over to her, and leaned over her. She winced, waiting for the chomp.  
  
It never came. She felt two arms pick her up, and lift her up off the gtound. then, she heard a slight whimper. It was coming from the creature. She looked at his face, and saw concern in his golden eyes. He was worried about her.   
  
"Oh…" she said. "You… you're not vicious at all, are you?"  
  
He shook his head. Then sniffed at her, and licked her cheek.   
  
"Stop," she laughed. "You were helping me, weren't you?" she asked him.  
  
"Uh huh," he answered her. Unbelievable! He could talk!   
  
"What's your name/" she asked him.  
  
"Huh?" he asked, tilting his head.  
  
"My name is Kagome, and yours is…?"  
  
"Inu-yasha," he said with a bright smile on his face.  
  
Kagome giggled. "Okay then, Inu-yasha. You think you could take me home, now?"   
  
"Huh? Home?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, were I live. It's that way," she said pointing to the east.  
  
"Home," he said sadly.  
  
"Oh, Don't you have a home?"  
  
He looked down, his eyes wide with sorrow. "Father gone. Serenity gone. Joegore gone. Home gone. Where home?"  
  
"Wow. Well, uh… you could come home with me? I'd have to hide you from my grandpa, but…"  
  
"Yes!" he answered.  
  
"Okay," she said, "It's over that way. Let's go," she said, "I'll give you directions.  
  
"Right," he said. "Home." then , he started walking.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Will Inu-yuasha find his way home? Will Dr. Yami and the others find him before an angry mob does? Stay alert! 


	5. Act Five

AN: This gets kinda raunchy, but it's okay. :)  
  
Act Five: Scene One  
  
Yami, Serenity, and Joegore scoured the countryside looking for their lost pet. Yami led with the lantern, Serenity squeaking a chew toy, and Joegore carrying a large butterfly net. They looked in the woods beyond a castle, they looked in dumpsters through out the town, and finally they searched the graveyards, where they looking gin every open grave and mausoleum.   
  
"Where could he have gone?" Yami asked aloud as they looked about the mausoleums.  
  
"Well, he aint in this one," Joegore said as they closed a the heavy door. "there's the last one." he pointed to a rather large stonework building.  
  
"I'm not going in there!" Serenity cried, holding on to Yami.  
  
"Why not?" Joegore asked.  
  
"That belongs to the mayor's family…" Serenity said, shivering.  
  
"Oh come on," Joeore said, "You Don't believe that garbage about Mayor von Kaiba being a vampire? I seen him in daylight once. He looked kinda sick, but he's no vampire."  
  
"Don't worry, Serenity, my dear, " Yami said, "I'll protect you." They went to heavy stone door, and opened it. It was dark, dusty, but there was no smell of decay.  
  
"Let's see, we got the mayor's wife and the mayor's brother. I don't see any vampires, and I don't see Inu-yasha." He said as he read the inscriptions on the tombs. One read 'Here lies Mai Valentine von Kaiba' and the other 'Mokuba von Kaiba; Too Soon. Much Too Soon'.   
  
"Such a pity,' Yami said as he looked at the small coffin, "I wonder what they died of?"  
  
"I'll tell you what they died of," Serenity shrieked, "he sucked their blood!"  
  
"Now, my dear, be reasonable," Yami said, holding her hand. "There are no such things as vampires. They are the creations of over active imaginations and superstitions. There no vampires." Behind them, the coffin lids opened with two sick, slow creaks. The three turned their heads, and saw Lad von Kaiba and the little boy both slowly sit up. They both had deathly pale skin, and dark capes draped over their shoulders. They yawned, and Mai cracked her knuckles.  
  
"I'm gonna kill that S. O. B," Mai said, referring to her husband. "Just as I finally get up on the top rung of this town's crummy social ladder, he has to go and get a craving! Couldn't he have found a derelict!?"  
  
"Get in line, lady," Mokuba said, "My brother's had it!" Then, they both noticed they had company. The two undead gave Yami and his assistants fanged grins. Their eyes were mad with hunger.   
  
"Maybe we'll have a quick bite first," Mokuba said, eying Serenity.   
  
"You take the chick, I got the cutie with the hair," Mai said, looking Yami over. The doctor and the girl both screamed loudly and ran out of th tomb. Joegore fixed his hair, and waltzed over to Mai's coffin.  
  
"Hey babe. How's about you suck on my neck?" he said in his most charming voice.  
  
"Not on your life," Mai replied. Suddenly, Mai and Mokuba saw a faint glow in the sky. They shrieked, and slammed their coffin lids shut as the sun rose.  
  
"Oh great," Joegore said, "I finally meet a real hot babe in this town, and she's scared of a suntan."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Act Five: Scene Two  
  
Kagome stretched as the sun rose the next morning. She rolled over to face Inu-yasha. Last night was one wild ride! She'd never been happier. She'd finally found a guy that listened to her. All of a sudden, her grandfather threw her door, "Rise and shine, Kagome! Time for breakfast-"  
  
The old man stared at the sight of his granddaughter, in bed, with a man who had dog ears….  
  
"Grandpa," Kagome said, "It's not what you think."  
  
"MONSTER!!!" He cried. Kagome leaped from the bed in her night robe, and covered his mouth.   
  
"What are you doing? Waking up the neighborhood?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Kagome, what is he doing in here?" her grandpa demanded. "What is it?!"  
  
"This is Inu-yasha," she said quite calmly as the dog eared stranger awoke and scratched his head. "He saved me."  
  
"From what?" Kagome's grandpa insisted.  
  
"Hello, from being eaten and defiled by Kouga- who by the way was really a Werewolf. That's totally bad judgment on your part, Grandpa, for engaging me to the Wolf-man."   
  
"But… but… What is He!?"   
  
"Oh, he's a dog… I think… He was certainly an animal last night." Kagome said, hopping back in bed with the creature. They put their arms around each other, and smiled. Kagome's grandpa just sighed, and said, "Well, you'd better come down and have breakfast, anyway. I'll look for some clothes for him." The old man wandered, mumbling about 'what this world was coming to… young maidens sleeping with dog-men… what a disgrace!'  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Act Five: Scene Three  
  
That afternoon, in town hall, just as the sun was going down, Officer Miroku and Inspector Sesshoamru waited in the meeting room.   
  
"Sorry I'm late," the Mayor said as he strolled in, wiping his mouth, "I had some important business to attend to. Seems there's an increase on young ladies escaping- I mean- disappearing from the nunnery."  
  
"I have come to report on my observations of Young Dr. Von Yugistein." Sesshomaru said. "At first, he seemed only to be a very nervous, an disturbed, man. Now, I have had reports of him and tow of his house servants wandering the country side, scouring graveyards, and that hideous hunchbacked minion of his popping up in the sewers. I believe they are hiding something."  
  
"Or perhaps looking for it," Miroku suggested. "There was a report about young Kouga having never returned home last night."  
  
"Kouga… wasn't he the son of the Werewolf we shot?" the Mayor asked.  
  
"Uh, yes, I believe he is." Miroku said, looking at his notes. "Just like it says that your father, before we held elections, was the Count of this province…"   
  
"I am not a vampire," the Mayor insisted. "I am NOT a VAMPIRE!" Just then, the vent in the floor popped open, and Joegore's head came up.   
  
"Have any of you guys seen a monster with dog ears and long white flowin hair, looks almost human?" the grotesque hunchback asked them.   
  
"I'll go rally the angry mob," Miroku said calmly. "We have two monsters to chase out." he said, eyeing Mayor von Kaiba.   
  
"Better make that four," Joegore said as he went back down through the vent, "His mayorship's wife and brother ain't too happy about bein buried alive," Joegore turned to Kaiba, and gave him a thumb's up, saying, "By the way, she's a real looker. If things don't work out, can I a shot at her?"  
  
"GET OUT!!!" von Kaiba shouted. Joegore cringed, and slammed the vent cover closed behind him.   
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have asked them about the monster…" Joegore wondered. "I hope the Doctor finds him before the angry mob."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Act Five: Scene Four  
  
Kagome held Inu-yasha's hand as they snuck around the streets of the village. She knew if he was found, he was dead meat.  
  
"Okay, now do smell the scent to your home?" she asked him.  
  
Inu-yasha sniffed, then shook his head. "No."   
  
"Okay then, we'll just have to keep walking until we find it. And don't worry, I promise I'll visit you everyday." As they began to walk off, Inu-yasha's ears pricked. He turned around. "What is it?" Kagome asked. "Do you hear something?" Then, she heard it too. Violin music. Creepy violin music. To her utter horror, Inu-yasha statred looking for the music's origin, and he was smiling on top of it. Kagome followed him, till they came to a darkened street corner. Under a lamppost was a solitary man, cloaked in a hat and dark jacket, playing the music. Inu-yasha walked towards him… then…  
  
"Now!" the man said, flinging his disguise off. He had wild hair, and purple eyes. Then, a horrible hunchback swung a butterfly net on top of Inu-yasha, while a girl with syringe jabbed him in the back. Inu-yasha cried and howled with pain before he dropped to the ground. Kagome rushed over to him, and covered him with her body.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt him!" she yelled at the three maniacs. "He's my boyfriend!"  
  
"Boyfriend?" the hunchback asked. "Sister, what have you been smoking, and can I have some?"  
  
"It's true," she said, cradling Inu-yasha's beautiful white head in her arms, "He saved my life last night… I love him!"  
  
"We're not trying to hurt him, miss," the leader of the group said, "We're trying to save him."  
  
"And just who are you, anyway?" Kagome asked angrily.  
  
The young lady grabbed the leader's arm, and said proudly, "We're his parents! I'm Serenity, and this is Dr. Yami Von Yugistein. And the guy looking up your skirt is my brother, Joegore." Kagome whirled around and slapped her skirt hem away from Joegore's hands.   
  
"Cut it out, you pervert. Your worse than that officer!" Kagome yelled.   
  
"Sshhh," Yami hushed her. "We must be quiet about this. If you care for Inu-yasha, then we must get him home."  
  
"Okay," Kagome agreed. She helped them carry Inu-yasha in the waiting cart, where they covered him with hay, and carried him safely back to the castle.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Act Five: Scene Six  
  
"Urgh?" Inu-yasha groaned as he woke up. "Home?" He looked up at Kagome, who was standing over him.   
  
"Yes, Inu-yasha," Kagome answered, "You're home."  
  
"Home," Inu-yasha said dreamily, looking around.  
  
"yeah," Kagome said, "See, here's Joegore and Serenity, and Dr. Yugistein." she said, pointing to them all.   
  
"Father!" Inu-yasha cried happily before he licked Yami with a big slurp.   
  
"Yes, we're glad to see you, too," Yami said, pushing Inu-yasha away.   
  
"Darling," Serenity said, "What are we going do about his brain? He can't stay a dog forever, no matter how smart or cute he is."  
  
"You're right. I have an idea, but it puts both our lives at risk. I shall have to think about it. I'll have my decision at sunset tomorrow.  
  
"I'd better get going then," Kagome said. "My grandpa already freaked about me and Inu-yasha this morning."  
  
"Let me get this straight," Joegore asked, leaning in and peering at Kagome, "You and he… And he was good?"  
  
Kagome's only response was blushing and giggling wildly. Then, Inu-yasha whimpered as he realized that Kagome was leaving.   
  
"Don't worry," Kagome told Inu-yasha, "I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. I promise." Inu-yasha perked up at that, gave her cheek a slurpy lick too. Then, Kagome said her farewells, went home for the night.   
  
"Now, it's been a long day," Yami said, "I believe we should et some sleep". Just then, they heard the sounds of a motor car running against the stony yard outside. Yami rushed to the window, and his face went white. Then, he grabbed his head and cried, "Dear God! What have I done to deserve this!?!"  
  
"What's wrong master?" Joegore asked worriedly.  
  
"My fiancé just pulled up outside…" Yami said in a voice that foretold doom….  
  
DOOM!  
  
AN: =O What!?! Oh no!!! DOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!! Please review…. 


	6. Act Six, and Music Video

AN: At the home stretch now, people! What will become of Dr. Yugistein and his monster? Read on to find out!  
  
Act Six: Scene One  
  
"Darling!" Tea said cheerfully as she leaned against the motor car. Yami and his assistants had just stepped out of the castle doorway. Yami looked dashing in his robe and ascot.  
  
"Darling," he answered clapping his hands together. "You're here… I thought you would wait until I sent for you?"  
  
"Well," Tea explained, "I got bored, and decided I'd surprise. Are you surprised?"  
  
"Very," Yami said through gritted teeth and an overly wide smile.   
  
"Love me?" Tea asked in a sugery voice.  
  
"Love you," Yami replied. "Well, it's been a long day, shouldn't turn it?"  
  
"Oh, but I just got here," Tea said. "Would you get my things, dear?"  
  
"Of course," Yami said, he went around the back of the car to retrieve the luggage and tip the driver.   
  
With this chance too good to pass up, Joegore clapped his hands, and said, "Darlin!" He shuffled over to Tea and laid his head on her bountiful chest as he asked, "How you doin' ?"  
  
"Uh.. I…" Tea stuttered, wondering how she could escape from this grotesque minion.  
  
"Love me?" Joegore asked in a mocking sugery voice.  
  
"I… uh… I just met you," Tea reasoned. Just then, however, Yami came back around.   
  
"Let's just keep this between you and me," he said rolling his crossed eyes around.   
  
"Certainly," Tea said as Yami stood in front of them.  
  
"Joegore, take care of these," Yami said, throwing the suitcases at Joegore, who failed to catch them and went sprawling on the ground, covered by a mountain of brand name leather luggage.   
  
"Yes master," the hunchback grunted from under the Italian bag.   
  
"My dear, this is our housekeeper, Kikyo," Yami said. Lightening flashed, thunder clapped, horses reared, and Serenity screamed. "And this excitable young lady is my lab assistant, Serenity."   
  
"You're his assistant?" Tea asked, eyeing Serenity suspiciously.   
  
"Oh, I'm more than just his assistant," Serenity said, flaunting her womanly charms. "I'm his lover."  
  
"His WHAT!?!" Tea exclaimed. Behind her, Yami had been waving his arms around wildly to shut Serenity up- but it hadn't worked- but Tea swung around and grabbed Yami by his scrawny neck . "FIVE YEARS!!" she screamed. "Five years of my life I waste on you! Giving you devotion! I saved myself for you! And when I leave you alone for a week, and you hop in bed with the village IDIOT!?!?!"  
  
"I'm not the village idiot," Serenity said proudly, "I'm the village whore. My brother's the village idiot."  
  
Joegore wiggled his ears and eyebrows, still thinking he had a shot. Tea huffed and dropped her choking fiancé, and said, "That does it! I'm going home to mother, and I'm keeping the rock!" She croed, getting back into the car.  
  
"Wait, Tea, don't go," Yami begged. He drooped to his knees, and said, "I haven't finished paying the deposit on that ring."  
  
"Tough luck!" Tea shouted. She slammed the door on the cab, and the car tore out of there at 98 miles an hour. Yami sighed as he got up on his feet again, and turned around and looked at Serenity, who was smiling cheerfully.  
  
"Why did you have to do that?" Yami asked her. "She was loaded. I could have retired in a year with her father's money."  
  
"Because I want you all to myself," Serenity said. "What can she offer you that I can't?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, she had a huge set of melons," Yami said.  
  
"And like mine aren't?" Serenity said opening her robe. Yami;'s eyes widened, and Joegore covered his eyes.  
  
"Whoa, sis!" Joegore said, looking away, "No one wants to see that!"  
  
"I do," Yami said, about to pounce on her, but Joegore threw his cloak off his shoulders, and covered his sister with it. Both Yami and the housekeeper were stunned at what they saw…  
  
"What happened to your hump?" Yami asked, flabbergasted. Joegore's back was as straight as a pin!  
  
"WHAT HUMP!?!" Joegore demanded. "My cloak's padded! I got a weak back- not a hunched one!"  
  
"But… why do you walk like that?" Yami asked.  
  
"I got a football injury here?" Joegore said sarcastically. Serenity laughed at the whole thing, since she'd known all along.  
  
"Did you know he was-?" Yami asked the housekeeper.  
  
"Of course not," she replied. "I wound have shacked up with him years ago if I had."  
  
"Wanna start now?" Joegore asked, wiggling his eyebrows again.   
  
"Why not," Kikyo (lightening, thunder, horses, scream) shrugged. "It's either you or Fido in the basement." She walked into a side door, and Joegore gave Serenity and Yami a thumbs up- and an extra wide grin- just before the lovely housekeeper's arm came out and yanked him inside, shutting the door behind them.   
  
"Well," Yami said, rubbing his hands together, "Shall we, dear?"  
  
"Let's," Serenity said. She jumped up into Yami's arms, and he carried her back inside.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Act Six: Scene Two  
  
Meanwhile the villagers had gathered in the square with their torches and pitchforks. They were enraged at the creature and at Dr. Von Yugistein.  
  
"Kill them!" they cried, "Destroy the monster!!" Officer Miroku and Inspector Sesshomaru came out. Sesshomaru raised his hand to quiet the people.   
  
"A riot," the inspector said, "Is an ugly thing."  
  
"I think it's about time we had one," Miroku suggested.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at him for a beat, and said quite cheerfully, "I agree. Kill them!"   
  
"YAY!" the people cried, then, they marched, singing, "A-lynching we will go, a-lynching we will go! Hi- ho the dairy-o, a lynching we will go!"   
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Act Six: Scene Three  
  
Joegore stood at the sparking and vibrating panel switches. On two tables in the center of the lab, connected by wires and tubes were dr. Yami and Inu-yasha. Yami's plan was simple, to transfer his vast knowledge to Inu-yasha's primitive brain, in order for him to function normally, and pass for human. Sereninty stood in between the tables, looking worried about both her puppy and her lover. Suddenly, Kagome burst through the lab door, followed by the housekeeper.  
  
"The villagers are coming!" Kagome screamed, "They're coming to kill us!"  
  
"What?" Serenity and Joegore yelled.   
  
"The villagers are coming to kill the doctor and destroy the monster," the houskeeper said. "We must all flee, now!"  
  
"We can't" Joegore said, "The doc said to given the transfer 15 minutes, or else their dead."  
  
"Then we've got to keep them out of the house," the housekeeper said.  
  
"You two lock all the doors and windows," Joegore said, "Make sure they don't get in." The women nodded, and turned to go. But before she left, Kagome turned around and looked at Joegore.   
  
"You look different," Kagome said.   
  
"What?" Joegore asked.  
  
"You look different," Kagome repeated. "You get a haircut?"  
  
"Thanks, I didn't think anybody's notice," Joegore said, running a hand through his hair.   
  
"You look pretty good for a hunchback," Kagome said, then she dashed out of the room and up the stairs.   
  
Joegore hissed,threw off his wretched cloak, and yelled at her through the door, "I ain't a hunchback!!! It's padding!! PADDING!!!!"   
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Act Six: Scene Four  
  
The villagers threw themselves against the bolted doors. The housekeeper and Kagome braced the doors with their own bodies. The massive wooden doors lurched forward with each hit that was made.   
  
"I hope they stop soon," the housekeeper said, "I'm starting to like it."  
  
Kagome thought a minute, and said with a surprised smile, "Me too."  
  
Suddenly, the bounding stopped. The ladies waited one minute. Three minutes. Five. "I think their gone," Kagome said.  
  
"They're a lynch mob, they never leave. We've had them before." the housekeeper said. Just then, the doorbell rang.   
  
"Pizza!" a vice from outside shouted. Kagome looked through the peephole, and saw a solitary figure in lederhosen holding a pizza box.   
  
"We didn't order any pizza," Kagome replied.   
  
"Isn't this 1313 Transylvania Lane?" the pizza delivery guy asked.   
  
"Yes… but we didn't order anything." Kagome said again.  
  
"I've got a delivery for 'Jogore'," the delivery guy said.  
  
Kagome looked worried. She whispered to the housekeeper, "Do you really think it's a pizza?"   
  
"It's a trick, you simpleton," the woman replied, "They want us to open the door."  
  
"How do you know?" Kagome asked.   
  
"It's how they got in last time," the housekeeper said.   
  
Kagome was shocked. "You're kidding right?"   
  
"You think Joe gore's a pig? You should have seen what he's grandfather could eat."  
  
"How old are you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"None of your business," the housekeeper replied. "If it's pepperoni, we'll know it's a trap."   
  
"It's pepperoni," the delivery guy said, as if on cue. The ladies looked at each other, and both shouted, "WE DON'T LIKE PEPPERONI!"  
  
Outside, the delivery boy shook his head, and turned around to leave the castle. The lynch mob passed him, and went straight to the door with a huge tree they'd cut down to make a battering ram.   
  
"Now we have to get in," Mayor von Kaiba said, "It's 4 in the morning, and I have an apointment tomorrow."  
  
"For what?" Sister Songo asked, "9000 proof sun-block?" the crowd charged and smashed against the unyielding doors.   
  
"I am NOT a vampire," the mayor said.   
  
"Whatever get you through the day," Sesshomaru remarked.   
  
Inside, Kagome and the house =keeper felt the bounding of the doors once again. "I told you it was a trap," the housekeeper said, "They were just stalling long enough to get a battering ram up here."  
  
"Has it been fifteen minutes yet?" Kagome asked.  
  
-------------------------------------------------   
  
Act Six: Scene Five  
  
Dang, when's that pizza gonna get here?" Joegore asked looking at the clock.  
  
"Oh, big brother," Serenity said, "Has it been fifteen minutes?"  
  
"Just about," Joegore replied. At that moment, the villagers broke through. They heard the door brreak down upstairs, and Kagome and Kikyo (aw screw it!) came running down the stairs, and into the lab. They locked the doors behind them, and both screamed, "The villagers are coming!!!"  
  
"We know!!" Joegore and Serenity shouted back. Just then, the door started to give way. The little huddled together, protecting the doctor and the creature.   
  
"We'll fight to save them, or die trying!" Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah!" Serenity agreed.  
  
"Can't we do something else, like run away?" Joegore asked.   
  
"NO!" the women shouted.   
  
"Okay, okay. 'Stop 'em or die tryin'," Joegore agreed, "I hope we stop 'em," he muttered.   
  
The door gave in, and people with torches and pitchforks and rakes came pouring in. "Kill them! Kill them all!!!"   
  
Just then, Inu-yasha's eye opened, and he rose up, knocking the headset of tubes off his head. "What the h#&& is going on!?!" he growled. The villagers and lab attendants all gasped.   
  
"I… Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked warily.   
  
"What?!" He barked. Then he sniffed her. "Oh, yeah. It's you. How's it going babe?"  
  
"Oh great," Kagome said sarcastically. "We're just about to be lynched!"  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it," Dr. Yami said, rising up from the table. He stood and glared at them all, then, pointed an accusing finger and said, "Shame on you all, for breaking into MY home, and threatening MY family!"  
  
"Family?!" The Mayor demanded. "You call this collection of miscreants and rejects a family? A woman who never ages, an loose idiot, a niave child, and a hunchback?"  
  
"How many times have I got to tell these people?!" Joegore yelled, throwing off his padded cloake and stomping on it, "I ain't got no hump! I never had a hump!!"   
  
"And you never will, with that attitude," the housekeeper said.   
  
"Stuff it, Lady Kikyo," von Kaiba snapped. Lightning flashed, thunder clapped, horses reared, and all the women screamed. "See what I'm talking about?"  
  
"Never the less, they are still my family," Yami said, "And even if Inu-yasha is a monster, he is still my boy. He's a good boy, a brilliant boy!"  
  
"He's a mother's angel!" Serenity cried, hugging Inu-yasha from behind. Kagome glared at her.   
  
"Look deep into your hearts," Yami said, "And look for the human in him, for I see the monster in all of you!"  
  
"For the last time," von Kaiba shouted, "I AM NOT A VAMPIRE!"  
  
"Oh?" Kikyo (lightning, thunder, horses, scream) said, stepping forward. She pulled the neckline of her dress down, exposing her bare, pale neck. "The sight of my warm, beautiful neck doesn't make you thirsty?"  
  
Von Kiaba licked his lips, but then shook his head and crossed his arms, "No! Not in the least."  
  
"Are you sure?" Serenity said, offering her own neck. Kaiba's body shook. He closed his drak rimmed eyes…. When he opened them again, his eyes were blood red, and fangs sprouted from his teeth.   
  
"YES!" he cried, "I admit it!! I AM a VAMPIRE!!!" The people shrank away from him. And then, Doctor Bakura, the sweet, mild mannered village dentist came forward.   
  
"I have a confession to make, too," he said. "I am monster! My true name is Bakura Jekell!" And then, with a series of cries and moans of pain, he transformed before the people, and said, "And name is Ryou Hyde!"  
  
Just then, a mummy came bursting in, with a lady on his arm. It was Tea!  
  
"Look who I found!" she said happily.   
  
The people didn't know where the go! They were pinned by monsters ion every side! The mummy ripped off wrappings from it's face, and said, gasping for air, "Why… Why the heck did you run off and leave me!?"  
  
"Tristan!" Yami exclaimed, "But you're dead! Your body was on, loan to me from the Egyptology department."   
  
"Yeah, I know," Tristan said, "They made me a Mummy, man! And I when I heard you left town to hang out here to hang with all the cool monsters, I wanted to come too! But no one ever invites the Mummy! He's too dorkie!"  
  
"Oohhhh, poor dear," Tea said sympathetically, and kissed him.   
  
"Well…" You're invited now," Yami said. "Come on down."   
  
"Yeah!" Inu-yasha added, "We're gonna have a Monster Pride Parade! And Show we're not afraid to be weird, creepy, and menaces to society!"  
  
"YAAAAAYYYYY!" The people cheered, not caring anymore.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: We don't own The Backstreet Boys' 'Everybody' or it's music video. The just thought it would be really cool to imitate on here, and it's our favorite! Enjoy!  
  
Music Video  
  
Inu-yasha led the three other leading monsters with him, with the doctor, Kagome, the houskeeper, Serenity, and Joegore behind them, and the villagers strung about the town They all twirled and spun, as the four creatures of the night ran forward, spun around, and then did s stomp, singin:  
  
Everybody! Rock your body! Yeah!  
  
Everybody, rock your body right!  
  
Yeah, we're back, ALL RIGHT!  
  
(Kaiba)  
  
Oh my god, we're back again!  
  
Brothers, sisters, every body sing!   
  
Gonna bring the flava, show you how!  
  
Got a question for ya, better answer now!  
  
( Inu-yasha)   
  
Am I original?(group) Yeah!  
  
Am I the only one?(group) Yeah!  
  
Am I sexual?(group) Yeah!  
  
Am I everything you need?   
  
You'd better rock you're body NOW!  
  
(Group)   
  
Everybody! Yeah! Rock your body! Yeah!  
  
Everybody, rock your body right!  
  
Yeah, we're back alright!  
  
(People mimic dance moves with group)  
  
Now throw your hands up in the air!   
  
Wave 'em around like ya just don't care!  
  
If ya wanna party, let me hear ya yell!  
  
Cause we got it going on again!   
  
(Bakura)   
  
Yeah!! Am I original?(group) Yeah!  
  
Am I the only one?(group) Yeah!  
  
Am I sexual?"(group) Yeah!  
  
Am I everything you need?  
  
You'd better rock your body now!  
  
(Group)   
  
Everybody! Yeah! Rock your body! Yeah!  
  
Everybody! Rock your body right!  
  
Hey, we're back ALL RIGHT!  
  
All Right!  
  
(people dance like crazy as the group dances in synchronization down the streets of the village, making the women swoon. At one point, Mai and Mokuba join the throng of monsters, as well as Kouga, since the end credits are rolling now)  
  
(Group)  
  
Everybody! Yeah! Rock your body! Yeah!  
  
Everybody! Rock your body right!  
  
Hey, we're back! ALL RIGHT!   
  
(Group continues to sing refrain as Tristan breaks into free style)  
  
(Tristan)  
  
Everybody! Rock your body! Rock you're body!  
  
Everybody, rock your body! Yeah!  
  
Everybody!  
  
(Group together)  
  
Rock your body right!  
  
Yeah we're back! ALL RIGHT! (echoes on as everyone strikes a really cool pose)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The End 


End file.
